


A Protector's End

by Dream_En



Series: Bleach Prompts [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bittersweat ending, Heavy Angst, I've been reading too much angst, Ichigo's death, Just felt like writing angst, M/M, Other, don't know where to put it, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: “You idiot…” The sexta’s voice sounded a bit strained. The ginger doesn’t have to look up to see that he is crying. Instead, he just nuzzles into his lover’s shoulder. “You actually went through with it. Who am I gonna fight now?”
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Series: Bleach Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	A Protector's End

**Author's Note:**

> Tribute to Bleach's OST: Never Meant to Belong

Ichigo blinked up at the blurry sky. The grey clouds that kept shedding tears finally part after years of war between Aizen and Soul Society. It has been a long time since he has seen the beautiful blue skies and sun. This must have been what his zanpukuto spirits felt when the rain in his inner world finally let up. 

Ichigo’s body is dying at a rapid pace. His breath becomes more forced as each second passes by. His body is sore beyond he can explain. His spirit energy is depleted. However, even with all that, the ginger just lies there with a smile on his face as if he was given the best gift in the world. 

Aizen is finally gone. Mugetsu worked. Even when it came with a huge price that Soul Society itself could not give, Ichigo was willing to give away everything he had to see the sun once more. It was worth it. 

All three realms are now safe in the meantime.

A shadow blocks Ichigo’s view but his happy yet tired expression never wavers. He knows there was no danger as Grimmjow crouches down next to him and lifts him up into a sitting position in his arms. Ichigo leans against his chest as he ruffles his hair gently. “You idiot…” The sexta’s voice sounded a bit strained. The ginger doesn’t have to look up to see that he is crying. Instead, he just nuzzles into his lover’s shoulder. “You actually went through with it. Who am I gonna fight now?” 

Ichigo lets out a weak chuckle, trying to suppress a cough, “you can find other hobbies you know.” 

Familiar faces of Captains, Lieutenants, and close friends appear around the couple. They all wore sad expressions but Ichigo wasn’t focusing on them. Instead, his eyes watch as his friends and his dad make their way to him.

Rukia is crying into Renji’s shoulder. Ichigo called it. They are totally dating.

Inoue and Uryu are holding hands, both of them give their dying friend strained smiles. Inoue is failing the most at it out of the two. Ichigo feels slightly bad knowing that she wants to help but can’t. Mugetsu is irreversible. They all knew that. 

Chad places a hand on Ichigo’s back to comfort him in his final moments. 

The ginger’s eyes slowly move to his dad who smiles down at him and crouches down to his level. His dad is the first time in years is genuinely crying. Ichigo lifts up a weak hand to Isshin who takes it without a question. 

“I’m sorry…” The raven-hair man apologies as if this was his fault. If the hybrid wasn’t so weak at the moment, he would’ve given his old man a good classic Kurosaki hit on the head and tell him to walk it off. However, instead of doing that, he just gives a light scowl, “Don’t be.” The smile returns, “watch over Yuzu and Karin for me, goat face.” 

“Ichigo…”

“Thank you all… for this wonderful joy ride. I’ve never had so much fun after mom’s death.” Good memories flash before Ichigo’s eyes as they begin to glaze over.

_ His Mother’s gentle touches. _

_ His Sister’s joyful expressions.  _

_ His idiot of a father teasing him. _

_ His friends waving at him from the school gates. _

_ Soul Society inviting him to parties. _

_ The surprise birthday parties they throw for him. _

_ The people around him looking at him more as a person than a delinquent. _

_ Rukia and Renji bickering about the stupidest shit on his windowsill. _

_ The Vizards making him join them for dinner. _

_ Kisuke and Yoruichi weird perverted ideas that Ichigo always has to shut down before it gets out of hand. _

_ Grimmjow and Him watching the magnificent fireworks in the human world. _

Grimmjow’s hold on him tightens slightly as he slumps down into him. His hand loses it’s strength and falls out of Isshin’s. “See you around…” 

And with that. The world stops spinning. Time stops moving. Sounds stop working. All only for Ichigo as his vision is dragged into the light. The last thing he sees causes him to tear up slightly. 

He is surrounded by family, friends, and love as he breathes in his final breath. 

It was all worth it in the end. 

“Rest well, Ichigo… Thank you… for all you have done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Strawberry boy.
> 
> Ok no but seriously, is this consider a happy ending or a sad ending? Both? Because Ichigo is happy with his decision it's angsty... so... 
> 
> Is this also considered hurt/comfort? I don't know If I should put it in there but I've never read an ending where someone dies and that is considered comfort. I mean, Ichigo is surrounded by his loved ones. But... Is that really considered comfort?
> 
> Eh, it's both I guess. 
> 
> I ruined the moment, didn't I?


End file.
